


The King and His Right Hand Man

by AztecHeros



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Fluffy, I Tried, Im sleepy, M/M, Rarepair, Voltron, coran is a dad, has anyone ever actully written about these two before?, i accidently made it angsty, i enjoy the idea, i meant for this to be fluffy, idek at this point, im bad at tags, its cute, just a dad, let me sleep, not a daddy, not till i finish this fanfiction, ultra rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AztecHeros/pseuds/AztecHeros
Summary: King Alfor comes home from a mission with Voltron and finally realizes something he should have notices a long time ago.alternatively:Alfor comes back from a mission and sees how well Coran takes care of Allura and finally figures his feeling out for the ginger man.





	The King and His Right Hand Man

“Sir!” Coran exclaims when Alfor walks through the doors to the control room of the Castle of Lions “It’s good to see you well.” He smiles, before turning back to the controls and continues to tinker with heaven knows what.  
“Yes yes, Coran, it's good to see you too. Have you seen Allura anywhere?” He responds to the young man. He looks up from the screen once more.  
“Hmm, I put her down for her nap about thirty dobashes ago, we weren't expecting you back for a while yet sir. She will be ecstatic, she's been missing you dearly.” Alfor smiles softly at the thought of his beloved daughter. “Here, let’s go wake her.” Coran leads the way to Allura’s room, Alfor in tow. “I assume your mission went well sir?” Attempting to make conversation in the desolate halls.  
“Everything went according to plan, and better than expected actually. Zarkon continues to worry me though, the way his mind is headed.” His voice trails off as they get closer to where his daughter is currently resting, not wanting her to overhear any of his concerns. Coran knocks on the door softly and walks in slowly, as if not to startle her.  
“Wakey wakey sleepyhead, someone is here to see you,” he says, walking over the few stuffed toys littering the ground, grabbing one on the way to her bed. Crouching down he places a hand on the sleeping princesses shoulder to rouse her. “Allura, darling,” he rests the stuffed toy he took from the floor next to her face “Come on, wake up.” King Alfor just takes in this sight from the door, leaning against its frame. He smiles at the ginger man who is tenderly waking his child. Allura slowly opens her eyes and looks at Coran. “Yes dad?” she says and he laughs,  
“I'm not your father sweetie, but he is here.” Her eyes go wide when she processes what Coran had just divulged to her, scanning her room it only takes a few ticks for her to find him.  
“DAD!” She exclaims and lanches herself out of bed, and latches onto Alfors leg.  
“Hello, Allura.” He laughs, picking her up, setting her on his hip and ruffling her bedhead. “What did you get up to while I was away?” He questions  
“OH, Coran and I did so much! When he wasn’t busy with the castle we went out to the fields and just played games, I was so much fun dad! You must play with us next time!” Coran comes up to the two and laughs.  
“Yes yes, Allura is very good at tag, better than most.” Her little arms reach out for Coran, and he willingly accepts the small girl from Alfor’s arms.  
“Dad, can you show me the inside of your lion please? I’m ever so curious!” Allura begs  
“I'm afraid it too late tonight to go around the castle dear, tomorrow morning, I promise you we will.” he responds, her eyes glowing knowing that she will be able to spend time with her father.  
“Coran, can you read me a bedtime story?” she asks  
“Of course I can Allura!” He carries her back to bed and grabs the book on the nightstand. Alfor just watches, taking in the view of his trusted friend and advisor looking after his beloved daughter. He smiles gently and his heart starts to beat a little faster than normal. He was used to this, if he was being honest with himself. Alfor doesn't remember when he started to develop feelings for the ginger man, it just happened. It might have been the way he greets him after every mission, smile blinding; or the way that he cares for Allura like she was his own. He can't pinpoint the exact moment he decided that Coran meant more to him then just a friend, but it did happen.  
But with the way that life is, he doesn't want to tell anyone. He's gone for weeks on end, it's hard enough for him to be away from his daughter for that time, he couldn't imagine getting involved with anyone else. Alfor leaves Alluras’ room, slinking through the castle hallways until he gets to the lounge, waiting for Coran to return to him.  
Fifteen dobashes pass before he shows up. “Sir! You didn't have to wait for me to be done, you must be tired after your mission.” Coran fusses  
“Please, don't call me ‘sir’, you know I don't like that formality around you.” He replies, not making eye contact with the other man.  
“Sorry Alfor,” he pauses for a second, testing the water “Allura missed you while you were gone.” Trailing off, as if wanting to say something more but lacking the confidence to do so.  
“Yes, I’ve noticed.” He laughs “It's good to be back, I can't wait to finally spend more time with her, She's grown up so much since I’d seen her last. I can only thank you for raising her in my absence Coran.” He looks over to the man, and a light pink dusts his cheeks.  
“She's not the only one who has missed you.” He says, eyes not meeting Alfor’s.  
“Is that so?” He replies, standing up from his place and walking over to Coran even though he knows he should cut off this line of inquiry.  
“Yes, sir.” He pauses “I mean Alfor. I missed you while you were gone as well.” Coran’s face getting redder and redder the closer the King got to him.  
“Well, I'm glad to hear you missed me, because I missed you too Coran.” Beyond his better judgment, Alfor said these words, knowing fully well the consequences of this action. Coran finally decides to look at the only other person in the lounge, and is almost face to face with King Alfor. It surprises him and he lets out a yelp, and scrambles back a little.  
“I wasn't gonna say anything, but I don't think I can stand this dancing around anymore.” Alfor breaks the tension, not moving any closer to the startled ginger. “I understand if you don’t feel the same, and I understand if you do but just don't want to get involved with me, but Coran, I like you. It must be weird to be confessed to by a King, but Coran, I swear, when I see you with Allura it feels right, you care for her so much, and that's all I could ever look for in a lover. Someone who, even in my absence, can look after and protect my daughter. And don't think for a second that's the only reason I’m attracted to you. The way you get excited when you and your grandpa start talking about the castle, and all that knowledge up in that big brain of yours. Most people think you're just a goofball but I know better. I know You Coran, and I think I love you.”  
All Alfor hears from Coran in the passing dobashes is “Holy Quiznack.”  
“Sir, Um, Alfor, I don't know, what to say.” Leaving this man speechless was a spectacle for the ages “I, um.” He attempts to gather his thoughts. “I feel the same sir. I mean. I also have feelings for you.” Alfors eyes light up in the same manner of his daughters, and engulfs Coran.  
“It might be hard on us, with me being the Defender of the Universe and all, but I wanted to see, I wanted to know if you felt the same, holy quiznack Coran.” Alfor can hear, and feel, the man he’s embracing laugh.  
“I'm glad to Alfor. More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a request for one of my really good friends! I also just started doing writing commissions, so message me on here or on Instagram @/Aztecos and we can talk about me writing something for you! this one was short on request from my friend! I do write long fics as well ahahah


End file.
